Pożegnanie iluzji
by YuukiAyamari
Summary: Rzecz dzieje się po powrocie z przyszłości, parę dni później. Mukuro żałuje i, choć raz, chce komuś opowiedzieć swój żal. W tekście występuje kilka przekleństw.


_KHR nie jest moją własnością.  
Miłego czytania :)_

Gdy rodzisz się w niewoli, twoje życie wcale nie jest takie złe. W końcu, nie znasz innego, nie masz do czego tęsknić, czego wspominać. Po prostu jesteś, częścią zamkniętego systemu, jednym z trybików napędzającym większą od siebie maszynę.  
Dramat rodzi się dopiero wtedy, gdy zasmakujesz brzmienia słowa „wolność". Wtedy… Jesteś stracony. To, co przychodziło ci tak prosto, całe posłuszeństwo, uległość, znoszenie cierpienia… Nie ma już dla ciebie ratunku, gdy zaczynasz marzyć o tym, by uwolnić się od tego, co cię otacza. Uciec od badań i eksperymentów, przestać znosić w milczeniu ból ciała. Serce rwie się do ułudy, do sennych marzeń i pragnień…  
Wtedy, stajesz się _iluzjonistą._

Nie wiem, ile razy w swoim życiu czułem na karku oddech śmierci. Na pewno wtedy, gdy skalpel zwiedzał moje ciało. I wtedy, gdy dotarł do mojego prawego oka. Ironicznie, właśnie wtedy, gdy je straciłem, przejrzałem na oczy. Posiadanie w swoim ciele obcego fragmentu jest po prostu dziwne. Niby masz oko, widzisz nim, ale wiesz, że nie jest ono twoim, a obraz, który przesyła ci do mózgu nie jest rzeczywisty. To tylko iluzja tego, jakie życie chciałeś mieć.  
Mówiłem Ci kiedyś, że nie lubię korzystać z jednej ze ścieżek reinkarnacji, pamiętasz…? Ha, pewnie nie. Tak właściwie, nie wiem, czy w ogóle mnie pamiętasz. To prawie rok, gdy widzieliśmy się po raz ostatni…  
Nieważne, nie o tym miało przecież być. Ścieżka ludzi, tak bliska sercu, bo przecież wciąż jestem człowiekiem. Fakt, to okrutna broń, najgorsza ze wszystkich. A wiesz dlaczego…? Pokazuje mi największe pragnienie czyjegoś serca, iluzję tego, jak chciałoby się żyć. Bym mógł zniszczyć to marzenie, pokazać, jak rozpada się na Twoich oczach. I uwierz mi, nie ma nic gorszego od tego. Wiem to, bo sam zniszczyłem swoje pragnienie, aby nie tęsknić tak bardzo po tym, jak zamknęli mnie w szklanym słoiku.  
Myślałem, że dzięki temu będzie mi łatwiej. Jednak wtedy…  
Śniłem o przyszłości, o tym, że po dziesięciu latach zostałem uwolniony i mogłem żyć tak, jak chciałem. Byłem wolny, razem z nimi mogłem chodzić po ziemi, walczyć z wrogami, szkolić się. A potem… Ty pokonałeś tego, dzięki któremu miałem szansę na ucieczkę. Wróciliście do przeszłości, dając mi dziesięć lat wspomnień ze szklanego słoika pełnego wody. Dziesięć pieprzonych lat, wypełnionych coraz większą rezygnacją i bólem! A na to wszystko, te parę dni wolności, które dały mi nadzieję. Znów czułem we włosach wiatr, moje ciało chodziło, nie było związanie, nie pływało w tej cholernej cieczy!  
Jak mogłeś?!  
Pieprzona mafio… Nie wystarczy wam, że sam siebie zabiłem? Nie wystarczy, że zniszczyłem się od środka?! Nie, wam nigdy nie wystarcza… Musiałeś mnie dobić, prawda? Podesłać mi iluzję życia, uwolnienia, a potem… Zbudziłem się w moim więzieniu, wiedząc, że siedzę w nim dopiero rok. I nie było już nadziei, bo arcobaleno mówili o tym, że ta przyszłość już nie istnieje, nie wydarzy się.  
Wiem, że nie ucieknę. Wiem, że nie spotkam Frana, który mógłby mi pomóc. Wiem, że zostanę tu już na zawsze.  
Te krótkie chwile, w których mogę opętać moją małą Nagi są zbyt ulotne i nieprawdziwe, bym mógł się nimi cieszyć. Pozwalają na ułamki sekund poczuć się inaczej, by później, z całą mocą uderzyć mnie w twarz rzeczywistością.  
Gdybyś miał w sercu tą litość, którą tak się szczycisz, zabiłbyś mnie wtedy, gdy leżałem pokonany. Ale Ty należysz do mafii, nie ma w tobie współczucia do wrogów. Ono jest tylko iluzją, jak wszystko…  
Nienawidzę cię, Sawado Tsunayoshi. Ciebie i Twojej mafii. Świata, który mnie otacza. Iluzji… Wszystkiego.

To pożegnanie, wiesz? Tak myślę, że nikt inny ci tego nie powie, prócz mnie. Więc słuchaj, bo to moje ostatnie słowa, później dam ci spokój, zniknę.  
Ten świat niszczeje, wypełniony złem i chciwością. Ludzie napawają się cierpieniem innych, wbijają w plecy tępe noże i przekręcają ich ostrza. Nie ma dla niego ratunku, choć coś mi mówi, że Ty chciałbyś to zmienić dla tych, którzy są ci bliscy. Twoim największym marzeniem jest bezpieczny spokój dla ciebie i bliskich, tak twierdzi moja ścieżka. I ma rację, wiem to, czuję głęboko w sobie.  
Wiesz, jakie jest moje ostatnie życzenie…? By udało ci się stworzyć ten świat, ze swoich pragnień. Byś napawał się tym szczęściem i spokojem, radosny i bezpieczny. Wolny, otoczony miłością i szacunkiem.  
A potem…  
Potem…  
Niech szlag trafi i twoją iluzję!

Życzę Ci tego, by spotkało cię to samo cierpienie, którym przygniotłeś i mnie. Poczuj ten ból, trawiący Twoje serce, palący od środka ogień nienawiści. Gniew i bezsilność, chęć ucieczki i stratę. Poczuj to wszystko. I żyj z tym, do samego końca.

To pożegnanie, mówiłem Ci to już. Nie miej do mnie żalu, że chcę zemścić się po raz ostatni. Pewnie i tak nic z tego nie wyjdzie, a ty, faktycznie będziesz szczęśliwy, razem z resztą Vongoli.  
Żegnaj. Ale wiesz…? Wtedy, zaraz po tym, gdy mnie pokonałeś, myślałem…  
Nieważne. W końcu, co Cię to obchodzi…?  
…Myślałem, że mógłbym Cię lubić…

Po raz ostatni… Opiekuj się moją Nagi. Niepotrzebnie wciągnąłem ją w ten świat, żałuję tego. Ale ona też nikogo nie miała i modliła się o śmierć. Choć Ty spełnij moją prośbę… Nie pozwól jej skrzywdzić.  
Gdy się obudzisz, mnie już tu nie będzie. Tak mi się wydaje. Ten kolejny eksperyment… Ja już nie mam siły walczyć. Nie chcę już więcej bólu, wolę zasnąć.  
Bo w końcu, to pożegnanie. Pożegnanie z iluzją.

Życzę ci spokojnej śmierci,  
Nigdy Nikogo,  
Rokudo Mukuro


End file.
